Nowadays, many people have developed bird feeding as an auxiliary activity and a means of entertainment. Various bird feeding apparatuses have also been specifically developed for feeding birds with feed material, such as a variety of seeds. In general, a bird feeding apparatus may be placed in either a backyard or a lawn of a home, to facilitate bird watching by an individual from his or her home. Specifically, the bird feeding apparatus may be suspended from a tree or a post.
Typically, conventional bird feeding apparatuses include feed material, specifically, birdseed kept in a container such as a tray and a bowl, which is provided in the bird feeding apparatus. However, the use of birdseed for feeding birds may prove costly as most birdseed available in the market is expensive.
Further, while eating and/or hoarding, the birds tend to scatter the birdseed on areas including ground in a backyard or a lawn, flower beds, and the like. The birdseed scattered on such various areas may create an unpleasant view for an owner of a house or for visitors. Furthermore, it may be tiresome for an individual to clean such areas having the scattered birdseeds thereon. In addition, the situation may worsen in the event that the scattered birdseed starts germinating, as the birdseeds then tend to accumulate and adhere to the specific areas. Accordingly, cleaning of such areas with the scattered birdseed may prove to be time-consuming for an individual.
Additionally, containers provided in various conventional bird feeding apparatuses for holding the birdseed therewithin are usually of a limited dimension. Accordingly, it may be laborious for an individual to refill the containers time and again with additional birdseed once the previously kept birdseed has been completely consumed by birds.
Moreover, the conventional bird feeding apparatuses are incapable of providing any protection against unwanted scavengers of the feed material. Examples of such scavengers include, but are not limited to, squirrels and other rodents. Accordingly, access to the feed material by such scavengers causes depletion of the feed material for consumption by the birds, thereby defeating the purpose of a bird feeder.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a bird feeding apparatus that is capable of providing nutritious feed material, in a convenient manner. Further, there exists a need for a bird feeding apparatus that is capable of preventing access of feed material stored within the bird feeding apparatus by scavengers, such as squirrels and other rodents. Furthermore, there exists a need for a bird feeding apparatus that is capable of preventing scattering and spilling of feed material on various areas including ground, flower beds, and the like, when the feed material is being consumed or hoarded by a bird.